Team 11
by GexAlmighty
Summary: see how the creation of a new team, team 11 effects the naruto world from the begining of the chunin exams onwards


-Team 11-

What would life be like if Anko became a sensei of some OOC's that were released into the world of Naruto? NaruxHina and OOCxOOC to come.

Disclaimer:

I once wished upon a genie after rubbing a magic lamp. He granted me 3 wishes, however, the rules were I could not wish that I owned a manga I did not create, wish for the girl of my dreams or wish for more wishes. Therefore I have a vast quantity of yu-gi-oh cards, a full sword rack and a life supply of condoms, cuz I like to be practical. But I don't own Naruto..

oooooo

The mission in wave was indeed emotional, tough, exhausting, but most of all inspiring. Though Naruto was upset that Haku, someone so painfully similar to himself, had died before they had the chance to truly connect, he was proud to say he had survived and succeeded a mission that anyone would agree was far beyond his capabilities. His connection with his team-mates had grown, as well as his strength. And the first hand experience of such a heated battle, though scary at first, had given him a taste he was eager to get his hands on again. However upon return to Konoha, he and his team were given a break from missions to "re-cooperate" after the events in wave.

Little did they know that the real reason for their break was so that they could prepare for the chunin exams they were yet to be made aware of..

Naruto was doing what he was best at. Eating ramen at ichiraku's, a lot of ramen. When Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke appeared behind him.

"Yo, Naruto" Greeted Kakashi in a bored voice as he held 3 sheets of paper. "I gathered you three here so I could talk to you about the chunin exams."

"chunin exams?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time. Sasuke showed no reaction except for a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Kakashi answered simply. "A set of exams that will determine whether you are ready to become a chunin ranked ninja."

"You intend to have us enter." Sasuke said, more than asked.

"And that's what these forms are for. You must sign these if you guys are willing to enter the exams."

"Are you sure we are ready for these exams, Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura from beside Sasuke. "we have only been on 1 c class mission.. I mean I know that it was higher than that in reality but aren't we still inexperienced?"

Kakashi was about to answer but Naruto got there first. "HAH I'm ready for any kind of exam they throw at me!" he exclaimed as he pointed to his chest with his thumb. "passing these exams will be easy, and bring me one step closer to becoming hokage!"

"You see, I'm sure with that kind of attitude you can all give it a try." Kakashi said with a Cyclopean eye smile. Before he turned serious. "I'm not expecting all three of you to pass and become chunin. In fact I will be extremely impressed if any of you do. You guys aren't being entered in the hope you can pass on your first try, barely anyone does. I just want you to have some experience of what it will be like." He reasoned. And let them take the information in for a few seconds. "Anyway, if you guys want to do it here's a form for each of you. You have 3 days to hand these back to me and then we can begin training." he handed out the forms and departed. Sasuke looked at the form and began to walk off, accompanied by Sakura once she caught up to him. Leaving Naruto at the ramen stand. He was about to make another order but his attention was changed towards a voice to his side.

"so you're entering the exams too huh? How cool, maybe one of us will end up fighting you!" said a boy who seemed around the same age as Naruto, with short, grey hair that seemed to curve upwards at the tips. He was fairly skinny and about half a foot taller than Naruto, which isn't a very impressive feat. "My names Kiryoku by the way. You are?"

"Naruto." said a monotone voice from beside Kiryoku. "You heard his sensei say his name when he appeared just now, so why did you bother to ask?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow of confusion and leaned slightly forwards across the ramen stand to get a view of the source of the voice.

"because it's polite, Hitaru-san.." replied Kiryoku as he pushed his stool slightly backwards to reveal the person in question. Naruto could now see that "Hitaru-san" had black hair with tinted blue, similar to Sasuke's but instead of spread bangs on each side of his face, his hair was done in a mid length fringe that ended just below his eyebrows, and the back of his hair was also mid length, curving freely at the ends in all directions. It seemed a mix of both being presentable yet untamed. He was easily a foot, taller than Naruto. "This is my team-mate Hitaru-san, he's pretty quiet but he is usually the voice of authority, unless Anko sensei is around of course!" Kiryoku started, Hitaru merely raised a finger from the table and nodded to show his greeting. "And this is Mizore-chan" he indicated to the farthest member of his team who was sat beside Hitaru. She had scarlet red hair that went straight down to the middle of her back and had two silky locks of hair that came forward over her shoulder, one each side. She had a hairpin with a bright blue flower but was otherwise undecorated. "She is the how we like to say 'the female on our team'" Mizore glared good naturedly at Kiryoku but showed no real annoyance.

"Hey" she greeted with a small wave. Naruto returned the gesture just before a puff of smoke appeared behind the group and Kiryoku's face met the table, thanks to a tall female with a yellow trench coat pinning his head down.

"What was that about Mizore being the only female of this team?" Anko asked with a hint of a threat.

"And this is Anko-sensei." Kiryoku finished as if this was a daily routine. Anko released Kiryoku and stood with her arms folded

"Whose your friend?" she asked, looking pointedly at Naruto, who felt a chill go down his spine.

"His name is Naruto, he's going to be competing in the chunin exams against us." Mizore answered. Anko smiled grimly and turned back to Naruto.

"you'll need all the luck you can get brat!" she started. "just so happens I'm hosting one of the exams. And trust me, I've gone out of my way to make sure it's tough." she informed him before turning back to her students. "we are training in 10 minuets, you know where." she told them before disappearing in a puff of smoke again.

"well I guess we are off." Mizore said as she got up from her stall and her team-mates followed suit.

"I suggest you train hard for this, Naruto-san, you will need to be as strong as you can get." Hitaru advised.

"Yeah! You make sure to tell your team to watch out for team 11." Kiryoku added in. "you guys wont know what hit you!" with that, he, Mizore and Hitaru turned and walked off together. Naruto was left with only one thought in his head as he watched them leave.

"I sure am glad Anko isn't my sensei.."

oooooo

And so team 7 did begin training. Kakashi was spending a lot of time attempting to find out how developed Sasuke's sharingan had become, he was somewhat disappointed that it was very primitive, but also not surprised. Naruto and Sakura had spent most of the day training in taijutsu, since Naruto's movements were rather exaggerated and sloppy, while Sakura's simply was not as strong as it could be.

"I met one of our rival teams yesterday, team 11 I think" Naruto began while team 7 were enjoying their lunch break. "they say they are pretty tough."

"I don't think we should be giving them too much credit if they are the enemy Naruto.." Sakura scorned. "right Sasuke-kun?" before Sasuke had a chance to..not answer her, Kakashi answered instead.

"actually Sakura one thing you learn while you are a ninja is that you have to respect your enemy." he began lecturing. "there are a lot of strong people out there, and you will fight them. but unless you get to know and respect these strong enemies, you will die. Underestimating someone is a rookie mistake, and not respecting someone for their strength just because they are your enemy is just rude, I personally believe it needs to be made a part of our ninja code." he concluded.

"You mean like Zabuza and Haku?" Naruto questioned his teacher. "I have a lot of respect for them.. especially Haku. And they very nearly killed us!" Kakashi eye smiled at his student.

"and that is one of the many reasons I am proud of you." he rustled Naruto's hair. "but what they say is most likely true, team 11 that is." he paused so they could catch up to the change in topic. "Their sensei, Anko, Is a tough woman, almost as strong as me, and tenfold in strictness." Naruto shivered.

"then times more creepy too.." he said, folding his arms around himself as if he was physically cold.

"she can't be THAT bad." Sakura interjected.

"you wouldn't believe it until you've seen it" Naruto shot back, twitching slightly.

"indeed. With a sensei like her, id truly be surprised if their team wasn't almost as strong as Guys'." Kakashi thought to himself out loud.

"Guy?" Sakura asked.

"yes, he is the sensei of team 9. and he likes to claim we are 'eternal rivals'" Kakashi started and waved his hand away at the idea. "both teams 9 and 11 are a year older than you, and naturally, they are likely to be stronger than you, but that's what we are here training for. Am I right?"

"Hell yes!" Naruto was getting excited. "lets get back to training right now so I can show them why I'M gonna be the next hokage!" at that point his stomach began to rumble on queue. "..maybe after I'm finished eating.." Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked, he was secretly looking forward to the competition even more so than Naruto.

oooooo

a few days later, Naruto and Sakura were headed back from training (Sakura didn't feel like chasing after Sasuke for once) when Konohamaru appeared behind Naruto and tugged on his sleeve.

"you!" said Naruto turned to face Konohamaru, who was now pointing at him. "I challenge you for the title of hokage!" he exclaimed and then folded his arms across his chest proudly. Naruto actually had to think for a few seconds before he realised what was going on.

"uh..how would challenging me give you the title of hokage..when I'm not actually hokage yet?" he asked his younger friend. "not that you'd win anyway, you aren't even a genin yet!" he pointed back. Konohamaru blushed slightly from embarrassment at not thinking his challenge through before retorting.

"You're just too scared of me winning!" he shot back with his tongue out, he then turned to Sakura. "hey boss, is that your girlfriend?" he questioned innocently. Sakura twitched.

"yeah..I guess you got me!" Naruto answered hoping Sakura didn't hear. He was disappointed, as Sakura punched him so hard in the back of the head that his face met the floor.

"What the heck was the for you ugly hag! What kind of girlfriend does that to their boyfriend!" Konohamaru accused. Knuckles belonging to Sakura were cracked. Konohamaru had the sense to run.. straight into a much taller pair of legs attached to a rather angry looking sand ninja with red face point and what looked like cat ears poking out of his hood. Sakura's fury instantly changed to worry.

"s-sorry that was my fault." she apologised. The sand nin ignored her and picked up Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt.

"annoying little kids like you really piss me off." he said menacingly. The female sand nin beside him clearly looked somewhat concerned.

"don't go starting trouble Kankuro. You know he'll be mad if he sees you." she cautioned.

"relax Temari, I'm just having some fun while we are here." Kankuro replied.

"wait a second, you two are from sand, what are you doing in Konoha?" Sakura asked. Naruto had just got off from the floor.

"we don't have to tell you anything!" Kankuro retorted as if he was being insulted.

"we are here for the chunin exams. Konoha is playing host to more villages for the exams than just themselves you know.." Temari answered a lot more helpfully than her brother.

"way to ruin all the fun Temari.." Kankuro complained.

"hey you, cat guy. Put Konohamaru down right now!" Naruto flared up. Said cat guy smirked.

"come over here and make me then little man!" he spat back. Only to be surprised by a cold, monotone voice from behind him.

"please move out of the way..we are trying to get through and all your commotion is making that difficult." everyone looked behind Kankuro to see Hitaru with his arms folded patiently with Mizore beside him looking somewhat worried at the situation.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Make me. Emo kid." Kankuro shot back with a calculating look at Hitaru.

"that was rude. Anyway.." Hitaru started up again. "you should keep in mind that you are in the middle of a ninja village that you are not a member of. Do you really think its wise to start causing trouble?" Kankuro was taken aback at the realisation that starting a fight in a foreign land was indeed, not intelligent. "Anyway.." Hitaru said again. "if you don't stop blocking the path I'll have to force it open." he finished. Kankuro was about to start up again when a stone hit him hard on the hand he was holding Konohamaru with and said boy dropped to the ground and ran to Naruto. Kankuro looked up to meet the gaze of Sasuke sat in a tree juggling a stone in one hand.

"That guy behind you has a point by the way." Sasuke taunted. "you are wasting space on the path." Kankuro gritted his teeth.

"come down here and say that to my face!" he shot to the Uchiha just as a wave of cold, killing intent filled the area.

"Kankuro stand down." said a voice that sounded like an extremely tired version of death itself. "you are an embarrassment to the sand village." he finished, appearing on the tree near Sasuke, who was in a vaguely visible state of shock.

"y-yes!, my apologies Gaara." Kankuro replied, physically shaking. Gaara got down from the tree, brushed between Hitaru and Kankuro, who looked like bricks has been laid in his underwear while Hitaru seemed somewhat unphased, if anything minorly annoyed at the contact, and continued walking down the direction that Hitaru and Mizore had evidently come from. Followed by Temari and Kankuro. After they were out of sight everyone looked back at each other.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Mizore said, holding onto one of her arms as if it were cold.

"I'm not surprised, he's emitting an aura of death like I've never seen before." Hitaru replied, in the usual uninterested tone.

"Who are you two anyway?" Sakura asked. Mizore was about to introduce them but Naruto decided to answer for them.

"this is Hitaru and Mizore. They are two members of team 11 that I told you about."

"and you are?" Mizore asked pointing towards Sakura. Sasuke jumped down from his tree and landed between Sakura and Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. This is Naruto and Sakura." he indicated to his team-mates. "we are team 7. we will be against you in the exams."

"good luck with that. Anyway.. we need to take our leave." Hitaru said bluntly as he and Mizore left the scene.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

so there's chapter one, took me 2 sessions to write, that's not too bad.

Please review, they help a lot. I need to learn.

Later.

Gex


End file.
